The objective of this grant application is to seek partial support for the costs of the Eighth Conference on Analytical Cytology (Automated Cytology), to be held in Portsmouth, New Hampshire in May 1981. The funds are sought to partially defray the following expenses: 1) Travel and registration fees for scientists from abroad, invited speakers; postdoctoral fellows and graduate students, and 2) Costs connected with publication and distribution of the Proceedings of the meeting, including scientific papers presented.